


The Magic of Christmas

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Artist! Kara, Christmas stuff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Reporter! Cat, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same Age, no powers, supergirlsecretsanta, technically college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: Supergirl Secret Santa exchange prompts. Tells the tale of two Christmases in the lives of Kara Danvers and Cat Grant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



> So these are for SupercityCarnival, I decided to do both prompts but they went really well together so I made one story out of them. I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for with the prompts, but I was inspired by a few of the AU stories running around that have them at the same age.
> 
> Prompt 1: Kara frets over Cat liking her Christmas present :-) Ack! They're so cute. I want my own prompt!

**Chapter 1**

 

 _Prompt 1:_ _Kara frets over Cat liking her Christmas present :-) Ack! They're so cute. I want my own prompt!_

 

Alex slumped into her apartment after having just spent six hours in the lab working on an experiment and five hours before that in the library researching. She had to finish up a few projects before she officially went on Christmas break, and she was dead tired. Food and sleep were calling her name. Both of these things went out the window when she found her sister slumped on her couch clutching at a small box in her hands like her life depended on it. “Kara?” The brunette asked, slowly walking over to her sister. “What are you doing here? Did I forget a sister night or did Cat finally get tired of you getting your paint all over everything?”

        The blonde didn’t respond, it didn’t even appear that she had heard her speak or come into the apartment. Now Alex was concerned. “Kara?” Alex sat down next to her sister and lightly touched her shoulder, startling her out of her daze.

        “Wha- Alex?” Kara murmured, turning to her sister, “When, um, what, do you want something?”

        “Do I want something? Kara, you’re sitting in my apartment in the dark.”

        “Am I not allowed here anymore?”

        Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes in frustration and simply powered on with the conversation. “You’re always welcome here Kara, you know that. But you’ve hardly spent any time here in months since you moved in with Cat over the summer. Something must be bothering you for you to be here rather than in your apartment with your girlfriend, especially around Christmas time. It’s one of your favorite times of the year.”

Kara blinked and turned her attention from her sister to the box clutched tightly in her hands. The brunette glanced down at the box, realizing that whatever was in it was part of why Kara was here instead of with Cat. “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“I… I’m trying not to freak out…” The blonde replied, taking a deep breath.

“Okay… what’s with the box?”

“It’s… it’s Cat’s Christmas present,” the girl said slowly, “I’m worried that she won’t like it.”

Alex snorted; she couldn’t help it. The two women were so different and yet they were so similar. A few years ago when Kara first started dating Cat, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Now Alex can’t picture anyone better suited for her little sister, though she will deny that fact to her grave. She remembers Cat approaching her a few months ago about Kara’s Christmas present, apprehensive on if the younger girl would like it and sought her advice. Seeing the pensive look on the reporter’s face and the present she bought, Alex wasn’t sure if she wanted to snicker or cry. What she did that day she would also take to her grave and threatened Cat within an inch of her life to never speak of it to anyone. She pushed it out of her mind though to focus on her sister who was rapidly descending into hysterics. “Okay Kar, let’s see it, this present that has you freaking out so much,” the brunette said, prying the package out of her sister’s hands.

Kara wrung her hands nervously as Alex took the box. “I- she said she was cold hitting the streets investigating, reporting, and that it was cold up in the chopper when she was stuck in there so I…”

“You got her a scarf?” Alex questioned, looking at the item in the box. “It’s a beautiful scarf, I’m not sure why you think she wouldn’t like it-“

“I made it,” Kara interrupted, silencing the brunette. “The scarf, I made it. When she said she was cold, I thought I would do something, but I couldn’t find anything that I liked, so I thought…”

“You made this?” Alex asked, looking over at her sister. The blonde nodded, looking carefully down at her lap. The brunette turned her attention back to the box and took in the scarf in her hands. It was soft, carefully knit with thin strands so as not to appear big and bulky but Alex knew that it would be soft. The thread was various shades of blue, going from a soft, pale blue to a dark royal blue. She lifted it further out of the box to get a better feel of it and noticed a matching pair of gloves and hat at the bottom, all made from the same yarn and knit with the same care. “You made her gloves and a hat too?”

Kara nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. Alex knew; she knew what it meant that she made the simple items, that she knit them rather than purchasing them. Even though she could’ve found a scarf with matching gloves and a hat, probably made of a finer material or a designer, she didn’t. She chose to knit these items for Cat. Knitting was one of the last things she did with her mother; they were learning how to knit together. Kara had been working on making a scarf when she got the news about her parents, that there was an accident, they didn’t make it. The words ingrained themselves in her mind as she went into shock. She tried to forget everything about that day after going to live with the Danvers, and that included giving up knitting.

Alex knew. She knew how hard it must’ve been for her sister to do something that reminded her of that day, that reminded her of her parents. For her to do it though, and for Cat… “This is an amazing present Kara,” Alex said, fighting back the tears in her eyes. “If Cat can’t see that then she’s an idiot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” the brunette replied, hugging the younger girl. “You do know that this blue perfectly matches your eyes right?”

“What? No, Cat said this was her favorite color…”

The brunette smirked and shook her head, “I think I’ve underestimated Cat all these years, she can be pretty smooth when she wants to be.” Kara cocked her head and Alex waved away her question. “Are you staying for dinner? Otherwise I need to either eat immediately or sleep immediately.”

Kara rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, quickly tapping out something on her phone. “Our usual order is coming from the Chinese place up the road, extra potstickers.”

“TV time and sister time during food time?”

The younger girl smiled and set the box with Cat’s present on the coffee table before snuggling into her sister and tugging Alex’s arm around her shoulder. “Where did we leave off?” She asked, pulling up their Netflix queue.

“Legends of Tomorrow, you were ogling the White Canary remember?”

Kara scoffed, “Like you weren’t eyeing the Black Canary when we watched Arrow.”

“But I don’t have to explain it to anyone.”

“You know as well as I that Cat looks at Harrison Ford’s butt every time we watch Star Wars or Indiana Jones, so really she can’t say anything.”

“She may glance at his butt, but she definitely stares at your breasts and grabs your arms every chance she gets,” Alex snickered. “You’re both ridiculous, the amount of times I’ve caught you groping her ass. I never pegged you for a bottom, but I guess it makes sense…”

“Alex,” Kara squeaked out, grabbing one of the pillows of the couch to hit the older girl. Alex grabbed a pillow and retaliated. The two continued trading jabs until the food came, and they curled together back on the couch. “You still coming over for Christmas?” The blonde asked once she had devoured half a container of potstickers and they had made it through one episode. They often spent Christmas with just the two of them, Thanksgiving being the preferred holiday to visit their mother Eliza rather than have to deal with the weather interfering with flight plans. The older woman was usually away for conferences in December anyway so she was upset with the arrangement, not completely anyway, and Alex didn’t want to deal with her mother again in such a short time.

“Are you and Cat going to be doing the cooking because you know I’m not,” Alex retorted, stuffing a load of beef in her mouth.

“Of course, and Cat knows better now than to let you near a kitchen.”

“Luckily I had you around to feed me,” Alex giggled, poking her sister lightly in the side. “What am I going to do now that you’ve moved in with that sister stealing harpy?”

Kara ignored that last part, knowing that Alex was just teasing… mostly. “I’ll send you home with all the leftovers?”

“Ham and chicken?”

“Ham and chicken,” Kara confirmed, doing her best to hide the grin on her face. “And everything else of course, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You two are making a feast and I will reap the benefits,” Alex laughed, rubbing her stomach.

“Mhm,” the blonde hummed, lost in thought again.

Alex noticed her expression and sighed, “Kara, don’t freak out about Cat’s gift, she’s going to love it and see it for what it is.”

“I just want everything to be special. You know how important Christmas is to Cat and I, and this is the first Christmas we’re, you know, living together. I want it to be… special,” she said, repeating her earlier words.

“It will be, if only because it is you two. Because you two are disgustingly cute, despite Cat being a hard ass all the time.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’m going home before you manage to call my girlfriend any more names.”

“I’m sure I can think of a few more.”

“You like Cat, just admit it,” Kara prodded, running tickling fingers along her sister’s side.

“Never,” Alex chuckled, swatting at the blonde. “Now go, return to your… your… food-maker snatcher.”

“That was bad, I thought you were educated?”

“I’m exhausted, go away, go see your girlfriend.” Kara chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Alex’s head and wished her sister a good night before heading for the door. “Oh Kara,” Alex called after her. “Everything will be fine, Cat will love your gift. Maybe try giving it to her on Christmas Eve because, well, you know.”

“That’s what I was thinking, but thanks Alex. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“If I don’t, then I’ll see you in a few days on Christmas.” Kara nodded and cheerfully waved goodbye to her sister before grabbing her box and skipping out the door. Alex rubbed her face after she had left and sighed. “Those two… Well, Christmas should be interesting this year.”

 

* * *

 

_Christmas Eve_

 

Despite reassurances from Alex, Kara was still nervous. Her nervousness continued to build as Christmas Eve approached until she had worked herself into a tither. Normally painting calmed her down and helped her worked out her stress, but taking the time to knit Cat’s gift reduced the amount of time she had for painting. She had finished a few commissioned pieces in the past few months and a couple of her older paintings have sold, but was too distracted to work on any serious pieces. It was driving her crazy. Though waiting for Christmas Eve to give Cat her Christmas present, that was even worse.

The older woman had headed out early that morning, needing to make a few last minute decisions on articles before the holidays began. She was a reporter training to be an editor training to be a media giant, so her schedule was always rigorous. Kara’s career as a up-in-coming artist was more relaxed and allowed her time to spend with her girlfriend when Cat was available, but her favorite moments would always be waking up wrapped up in Cat’s arms. Waking up that morning to her girlfriend scrambling around their room, leaving a toe curling kiss on her lips before rushing out the door was not the way she had envisioned waking up on Christmas Eve.

Not waking up in Cat’s arms was always disconcerting, but combined with the stress she was already feeling from her nervousness about Cat’s present, Kara was a mess. She tried going back to sleep, but since she moved in with Cat, she’s found that it is difficult for her to go to sleep without being wrapped up in her girlfriend’s embrace. She poured herself a cup of coffee and moved to sit on the balcony just outside their bedroom, enjoying the sunrise as light poured over the city. Her traitorous mind returned to the freshly wrapped present she had hidden in her closet. Thinking about it and Cat’s different reactions to it (most of them negative in her mind) drove away any peace she received from watching the sunrise and back into the apartment to find something to do with her time.

She was slowly going insane, she had to be. Her nerves were finally getting the better of her. When she couldn’t paint when she was nervous or stressed, she baked. Kara was already on her third batch of cupcakes being placed into the oven by the time she realized what she was doing. She had heard from Cat a few times during the day, once to ask her how her day was going and another time to let her know that she was going to be bringing dinner home with her when she finally got off work. That took ‘making dinner’ off the list of things Kara could do that might calm her down, and since she had two dozen cupcakes sitting on the counter cooling, waiting to frost and another dozen in the oven, the blonde decided that baking wasn’t helping her either.

“So stupid Kara, stupid stupid idea,” Kara muttered to herself as she cleaned the already spotless apartment. She found a pair of her socks under the coffee table and one of her paint brushes under the couch cushions, briefly wondering how it got there. The faint scent of chocolate coming from the hardened bristles of the brush brought back a vivid memory from a few weeks ago that had Kara’s face turning a deep red. Cat had been feeling adventurous and Kara needy; one jar of body chocolate later, Kara was panting, spread out on the couch with Cat lying on top of her with a smug look on her face like the proverbial ‘cat that got the cream.’ _“You’re not the only one with artistic skills,”_ Cat had told her before pouncing. The couch had needed professionally cleaned, but it was worth it.

Kara put the brush back under the cushion with haste and needlessly arranged the pillows on the couch for a few minutes, ending up with them back where they were by the time she was done. It did take her mind off of the anxiousness of giving Cat her present, but ended up with her flushed and heat pooling between her legs. Neither of those states could really be rectified at the moment.

She whined in frustration and decided to go for a run rather than passing time in the apartment as either sexually frustrated or frantically nervous. She took the last batch of cupcakes out of the oven before heading to the bedroom. Kara stripped off all of her clothes and pulled on a pair of leggings, shorts, sports bra and an underarmor shirt. She knew how her girlfriend felt about the shorts and leggings look, but it was better than just wearing the leggings. She didn’t care for pants while she was running, and it was too cold to just wear shorts. She grabbed her phone on the way out and strapped it on her arm, plugging her headphones in her ears while she waited for the elevator.

Jogging out of her building, Kara took one of the longer loops through the park, allowing the blood to rushing in her ears to drown out her worries about how Cat would like her gift. She lost track of time while she was jogging and noticed that a few hours had past. The sun had fully set by the time she finally made it back to her building and was taking the elevator back up to her floor. When she opened the door to her apartment, her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her girlfriend lighting the candles on their dining room table.

“I had wondered where you disappeared to,” Cat grinned, glancing up at her girlfriend with a seductive grin on her face. Her eyes raked over Kara’s sweating form, loving the way her clothes clung to her muscular form. “I saw your running shoes gone though so I assumed you had gone for a run.” The woman sauntered up to her girlfriend with a predatory look on her face and Kara gulped, taking a half step back in response. Cat’s smirk grew at Kara’s involuntary reaction and she leaned forward, inhaling Kara’s natural scent, letting it settle in her lungs, her very bones. “As much as I would love to take advantage of your already sweaty state, it is Christmas Eve, which as you know is very, very special,” Cat purred, allowing her hands to settle on Kara’s hips as she pressed her nose into her neck, nipping the throbbing pulse point softly with her teeth. “So why don’t you go shower and I can finish getting everything set up.”

Kara blinked as Cat stepped back and absently nodded her head before moving to the ensuite bathroom. She shut the door and leaned back against it, letting out a huff of air in the process. Cat had a way of clouding her mind, her very presence sending delightful shivers through her entire body. Listening to the sounds of Cat rustling in the kitchen brought a smile to her face, and reality set in, causing her eyes to open wide. Cat was here, in their apartment, setting the table for dinner, no doubt excited to exchange Christmas presents. They always exchanged one on Christmas Eve. The present that Kara had hidden in her closet. The present that had Kara going crazy for weeks since she had finished it. “Oh, oh no,” she whispered, a horrified look on her face. “Oh no, why, why did I jog for so long?” She raced frantically to the bathroom and quickly showered, remembering to put extra conditioner in her hair.

She left the bathroom with a towel tied around her body and her hair wrapped in another one. “What to wear, what to wear,” Kara murmured frantically to herself as she combed through her closet. “I have nothing to wear.”

“I’m fine with you wearing nothing darling,” Cat’s voice came, causing Kara to let out a squeal and fall face first into her closet. Cat smirked at her girlfriend’s response and her eyes raked over her towel clad form. “I’m afraid I won’t get anything done though if you chose to forgo clothing, so you’ll have to decide now if you want to skip dinner and get to dessert.”

“I’m getting dressed,” Kara called back, her face as red as a tomato.

Cat let out a sigh, “Too bad, I’ll be in the dining room when you plan to venture back out of the closet.” She walked back out of the bedroom, a smirk still firmly etched on her face.

Kara closed her eyes, willing away her embarrassment but as soon as she opened her eyes, they immediately landed on Cat’s present sitting innocuously at the bottom of her closet. “Oh no,” she muttered out again, pushing herself up off the floor and scrambling to get ready. She shucked her towel and pulled on the new red dress Alex had made her buy a few weeks ago, blushing slightly as she remembered the lecherous grin on her sister’s face as she said that Cat would _love_ the dress. She rushed back into the bathroom, quickly blowing out her hair until it fell softly around her shoulders before heading back to the living room. She grabbed the present on her way out, nervously tugging at the wrapping paper for a moment and setting it on the hall table.

“Someone’s been shopping.” Kara heard Cat’s voice and she turned to find the woman staring at her appreciatively. She hadn’t gotten a good look at Cat when she surprised her in the bedroom, and she let her own eyes wander her girlfriend’s form, enjoying the way the deep blue dress clung to Cat’s form with a plunging neckline that offered a tantalizing glimpse and a hemline that stopped just above her knees, revealing sculpted legs from years of wearing heels. “You like?” Cat asked, noticing Kara’s attention, shifting slightly to allow the fabric to move against her skin.

“You’re beautiful as always my love,” Kara smiled, her blue eyes dancing. Cat sauntered up to her girlfriend, her three inch heels putting her at the same height as her barefoot girlfriend.

The older blonde raked her nails up and down the younger blonde’s arms, placing soft kisses along the column of her neck. “Mhm,” Cat purred, nipping her softly on the shoulder. “You know what seeing your bare back and the barest glimpse of your legs peeking through a slit does to me.” Kara knew when she saw the dress, and was secretly glad that Alex made her buy it. She thought she could wear it to one of the gallery openings she has to frequent or an awards show when Cat undoubtedly wins a Pulitzer, but blushed a bright red when Alex suggested that she wear it for Cat tonight. It was a deep wine red with straps that wrapped around her neck, leaving her back bear. The fabric clung to her body before flaring out slightly around her legs with a split up the right side revealing the barest glimpse of her leg and thigh. Kara loved the way the dress made her feel, and judging by Cat’s hands sliding down her ribcage, she loved it too. “Is that present on the hall table for me?” Cat whispered, her eyes glancing to the package she saw Kara set down.

It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over her head. Kara sprang back from Cat and her eyes flicked nervously from the box to her girlfriend’s bemused eyes. “Um no, well yes, yes it’s your Christmas present, but um, why don’t we eat first?” Kara stuttered out.

“If you’re sure…”

“Yes, yes, let’s eat, where did you get food from? It smells amazing?”

“Bella Francesca, our favorites,” the reporter replied, leading her blushing artist over to the candlelit table.

“Where we went for our first date…”

“First official date anyway.” Kara smiled brightly and nodded understandingly. The evening they spent at the small, out-of-the-way Italian restaurant was their first date after officially becoming a couple, but what they both consider their first date was what brought them together to begin with. Kara treasured both moments deeply, and was touched that Cat chose to remember both of them as well.

The two dug into their food, sharing light conversation over their meal. Cat related her day of sorting through her article last minute before the holiday season started and she wouldn’t be back in for work until after the New Year, and Kara told an abbreviated version of her day. “What had you so nervous?” Cat murmured, running her fingers along the back of Kara’s hand.

Kara fidgeted slightly in her sleep and stood to retrieve the box she had set out earlier. “I… I was nervous about giving you your Christmas present,” she said hesitantly, absentmindedly tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Oh darling, why?”

“I, well, I didn’t know if you would like it, or if it was good enough, or-” Kara was silenced when Cat leaned over and captured her lips in a firm kiss.

“It’s from you darling, I’m sure it will be wonderful,” Cat reassured her, her green eyes sparkling. Kara handed over the wrapped box and bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend carefully unwrap her present.

“A scarf?” The older blonde murmured when she finally got the box open. “It’s beautiful.” She reached out and felt the cloth, “And soft.” She removed it from the box and noticed the matching hat and gloves underneath it.

“You hate it don’t you? I should’ve gotten you something better. I just remember you saying that you got cold out running around or up in the choppers and I decided to make you a scarf because I couldn’t find something just right but I should’ve looked harder right? I’ll find something else, maybe silk? Though silk isn’t very warm-”

“Kara, Kara stop,” Cat said, shushing her. “I love them, I just… you made these?” Hesitantly, the younger blonde nodded her head and Cat’s face was instantly filled with wonder. “You knitted these?” She nodded again and the older woman’s attention turned back to the material in her hand. “You made these for me, knitted for me, despite how you feel about knitting, the memories that comes with it?”

“I love you,” Kara replied simply, “You’re important to me, my lover, my girlfriend. I will always miss my parents, but I can’t continue to hold onto that pain.” She picked up an end of the scarf still clutched tightly in Cat’s hands, “This is something that I could do for you, that I knew how to do for you. I know it’s kind of silly since we’ve been together for four years and I should’ve gotten you something els-”

“No, no, it’s not silly. It’s beautiful and amazing, and you’re beautiful and astonishing, and it’s…” Cat didn’t know what else to say so she looked back down at the material. “It’s my favorite color.”

Kara blushed, “Alex said it matches my eyes.”

Cat nodded, “It does, and it’s my favorite. Kara these… you made these, for me, based on an offhand comment I made about getting cold. This… these are worth more than any scarf or gloves I could get at a department store. You fretted over these, digging up old memories to make them, and each knot is filled with the love you have for me. That will keep me warm, having that love and this reminder of you close.”

“I love you,” Kara stated again, wiping away the tears that had started trickling down her cheek and letting out a light laugh. “You’ve always had such a way with words Cat.”

The older woman smiled ruefully, “You’ve always been better at physical demonstrations of love and affection, though you do try with words, for me. I haven’t tried very hard for you, but I’m going to try now.” Kara watched puzzled as Cat twisted slightly in the chair next to her, moving one of the thicker cloth napkins she had placed at the center of the small, rectangular table as a centerpiece. When the cloth shifted away, it revealed a small ring box nestled comfortably among the settings and furnishings of the table.

“Cat what…?” Kara started but Cat moved again. She grabbed the box tightly in her hands and opened it, handing it to the younger blonde. Kara gasped at the beautiful ring sitting peacefully in the smooth velvet. A beautiful clear diamond sat between two deep emeralds, glittering in the faint light from the candles. The gems weren’t big, but the ring was beautiful and Kara instantly fell in love with it.

“You aren’t the only one that can pick out someone’s favorite color,” Cat murmured, her green eyes shining with tears, matching the two stones placed on the ring. “You say I’m better with words, but I think you said the only thing that really matters. I love you Kara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want hold your hand while we take walks in the park, I want to roll my eyes as you and Alex throw potstickers at each other, I want you to be there so I can run my hand up and down your thigh as I beat that harpy Lois Lane out for a Pulitzer, I want to yell at you when you leave clothes and paint all over the house. I want everything, sickness, health, if we both become famous or end up in the poor house, I want you there, by my side the whole way.” She moved forward in her chair and grasped Kara’s left hand with hers, holding the ring with her right hand. “I can get down on one knee if you want, but I’m asking, Kara Alura Danvers, will you marry me?”

Tears were clouding her vision and streaming down her cheeks unchecked, but Kara didn’t care. All she cared about was this beautiful woman in front of her asking her one of the most important questions she had ever heard in her life. She nodded her head once, twice, and couldn’t seem to stop as a stream of “yes’s” emerged from her mouth. Kara managed to get control of herself once Cat slipped the ring on her finger but she couldn’t stop the tears. “Oh Cat,” she gasped, seeing the ring in full effect. “Oh it’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you darling,” Cat replied, wrapping the scarf Kara had made her around her neck. “Oh what a pair we make, I was scared stiff to give you that ring, same as you with this scarf.”

“I think the ring is a bit more than a scarf…”

Cat tutted, shushing the other girl. “I disagree,” she whispered, “I may have picked out this ring with you in mind as a physical reminder of our love, but this scarf is your love, and I love it. It’s the perfect gift.”

Kara smiled, relieved that, like Alex, Cat _knew._ “Merry Christmas Cat,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss against Cat’s lips.

“Merry Christmas darling,” the older woman smiled, her green eyes bright despite the darkness. “And Happy Anniversary.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a direct continuation of the first one. They went together well so I was like why not?
> 
> Prompt 2: Cat and Kara unknowingly volunteer at the same shelter on the same day at Christmas time. Kara sees a completely different side of Cat as she tends to the less fortunate.

**Chapter 2**

 

_ Prompt 2:  _ _ Cat and Kara unknowingly volunteer at the same shelter on the same day at Christmas time. Kara sees a completely different side of Cat as she tends to the less fortunate. _

 

It had been over two weeks since Christmas and Cat’s proposal, and Kara couldn’t stop looking at her ring. First thing she did in the morning, every morning since Christmas Eve, was glance at her left hand, giggling in awe at the way light played along the gemstones. She would inadvertently wake Cat up with her giggling admiration because they usually slept wrapped around each other, and brushing her fingers along the smaller woman’s back as she moved her hand usually woke her up. Cat would just roll her eyes, smirk, and give her a toe-curling kiss before getting ready for the day, leaving Kara alone in bed to continue staring at her ring. She would stop and stare at it periodically throughout the day, meeting Cat for lunch, fixing dinner, when they went out to eat, but never when they were making love. Cat indulges her distractions through every other moment, but Kara would never be distracted when they made love. With Cat in her natural beauty looming over her with a predatory grin or beneath her flushed and moaning, the woman always captured her entire attention. The reason Kara stared at and fawned over her ring was because Cat gave it to her, it signified that she wanted to marry her, wanted to keep her forever. It filled Kara’s heart with warmth and love she felt as if she could float away at any second with only the older woman keeping her grounded. Gravity has nothing on Cat Grant.

Kara was perched on her stool in front of her easel, her attention torn between her ring and the painting she had started soon after Christmas. It was a portrait of Cat and herself tangled up in sheets holding each other. She had taken a few pictures as reference but was doing the majority of work from memory. Her mind drifted into more pleasurable areas before a knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

She reluctantly shook herself out of her daydreams and wandered to the front door of the apartment. Kara had barely opened the door when Lucy Lane burst through the opening, grabbing the blonde by the arm and pulling her back into the apartment towards the living room. “I swear,” the brunette muttered, “I go to law school and I don’t hear anything important from you, nothing significant like ‘oh my paintings are selling well’ or, oh I don’t know, ‘my girlfriend proposed to me on Christmas Eve all romantic and sweet that would make everyone woman and some men jealous.’ Seriously Danvers, I’m your best friend.”

“Lucy!” Kara cried and reached out to grab the other woman in a tight hug, bouncing up and down in the process. “I haven’t seen you in months, how’s law school?”

“A bunch of arrogant pricks, but you’re dodging my question,” the shorter woman replied, placing her hands on her hips. “Why did I have to hear it from Alex that you’re engaged? Why didn’t you call me? We need to start immediately planning a wedding and everything…”

“Woah woah, Luce, you gotta calm down,” Kara said, waving the other woman onto the couch. When they were seated and Lucy was less likely to strangle her, the blonde continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I honestly forgot. I think I’ve been living in a daze. Alex called you because she knew I would forget, and Cat and I haven’t talked much about the wedding other than it’ll be on Christmas Eve, whether it’ll be this year or next year, we aren’t sure.”

“Christmas Eve again hmm?” Lucy looked at her inquiringly, “Alex did mention that you and Cat got engaged on Christmas Eve, what’s the significance?”

“It’s our anniversary so…”

“Wait wait, I thought you’re anniversary was after Christmas?” The shorter girl leaned back against the couch, crossing her arms and legs. “I mean, I remember because you woke me up early to day after Christmas to drag me shopping so you could get a new dress for your date with Cat Grant of all people.” She let out a hum and scrutinized the fidgety blonde, “Before Christmas break, you were silently drooling and worshipping Cat at a distance and then after Christmas you have a date. Spill Blondie.”

“Spill what?”

Lucy leaned in and grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt and yanked the other girl towards her. “Don’t play me Kara, I’ve known you too long for you to try hiding something. You weren’t completely honest about what happened, and I know something happened for you to end up on a date with Cat freaking Grant, something on Christmas Eve. So like I said, spill Blondie.”

Kara sighed and pushed her best friend off of her and leaned back on the couch. “Alright, I’ll tell you. It’s not like I kept anything untoward from you, Cat and I just wanted to keep our real first date a secret.”

“Does Alex know?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “She’s my sister, of course she knows. And she was kind of involved, which is really the only reason why she knows.” She gave Lucy a disgruntled look, “I’d hate to have to face you in court, geez you’re terrifying.’

“You know it, and stop avoiding. Storytime.”

“Alright alright, you know how I first met Cat…”

“She was a junior, you were a freshman, she was TAing your freshman English class, and one semester of scathing criticisms on your papers and you were hooked, enough to start working for the National City University Inquirer, despite the fact that journalism wasn’t even your major.”

“Er, right, well…”

 

**_Four Years Earlier_ **

 

“Eeep.” Alex glanced over at her sister after she emitted the strange sound, concern filling her body when she took in the pale color of her skin.

“Kara?” The brunette called, sliding across the couch to peer at the computer screen to see what had the younger girl so distressed. It was a single email, fortunately a short email that she was able to read in its entirety before her sister slammed the computer closed. “Dear Kiera, the article is acceptable. Cat Grant,” Alex teased, watching a blush slowly rise on Kara’s cheeks. “Is this _the_ Cat Grant, the one you’ve been crushing on all semester? _That_ Cat Grant?”

“Alex,” Kara groaned out, a slight whining tone to her voice.

The older girl just continued to grin and shook her head, “No no, I saw it, you have to tell me now, did you finally submit an article to her rather than just sticking to editing and running errands for the rest of the staff?”

The blonde looked away shyly before nodding. “It was anything exciting though,” she added hastily, “It was just about things some students did during Thanksgiving to help out the less fortunate. I mean, I wasn’t the only one volunteering at the soup kitchens, I saw other students there, so I figured someone should acknowledge what they’ve done.”

“And you decided to write an article. Kara that’s great, it’s been nearly a year since you’ve joined the university paper and you’ve hardly done anything other than clean up the room and rearrange files.”

           “Those things needed to be done,” Kara protested.

“Really? Did they really?”

“The back issues of the paper were really disorganized,” Kara’s voice grew smaller as she spoke. Alex just rolled her eyes and gave her sister a pointed look, causing the other girl to sigh. “Alright, fine, I was afraid to submit an article to Cat.”

“Too afraid that all she would see is a mouse and would make a meal out of you?” Alex was delighted to see the blush on Kara’s cheeks deepen and she smirked. “ _You would like for her to ‘eat’ you wouldn’t you Kara?”_

“Wh-what?” Kara stuttered, “No, no no, of course not, why would you, that’s ridiculous, why would you say that? Nooo.”

“Oops, did I say that out-loud?”

“Alex!”

“Look Kara, just admit it, you’ve got a crush on Cat Grant, chief editor of the National City University Newspaper, future CEO Queen of all Media, Tyrant of the world…” Alex continued, using some of what she’s heard Kara mention about the older girl she met on her first day of school. Alex had heard of Cat despite the other girl being a year younger and in a completely different program. It was hard not to hear of the rising star of the journalism college when Cat’s name was plastered on every major article from the paper and caused waves throughout the administration. She had put the younger girl out of her mind to focus on her senior research until her younger sister who had just started university stuttered her name one night over dinner.

           Apparently Cat Grant was brilliant as well as determined since she was giving the privilege to TA for a freshman English class as an undergrad student. Alex knew because Kara couldn’t stop talking about the blonde TA in her English class who was smart, sophisticated, beautiful, and intimidating. Alex could’ve puked and strangled Grant when the intimidating blonde kept giving her sister a hard time on her papers, and calling her ‘Kiera.’ The first time Kara had come to her in tears because of one of those notes, Alex had to stop herself from sending an email to the other girl, detailing the story of a young orphaned girl being adopted by a family she barely knew after the death of her own parents, of struggling to learn a new language and dealing with all the complexities and rules associated with writing said language.

She stopped herself though, and Kara got better with her writing, vastly improving her English overall. The girl had even joined the school newspaper after her first semester to keep improving her English (and not to continue seeing Cat Grant, Kara had told Alex vehemently). Now, with Kara approaching the end of her first semester of her sophomore year and Alex her first semester in the NCU grad school, the brunette was hearing about Cat Grant again, now a senior and chief editor of the newspaper. She was amused, annoyed and irritated by the whole thing.

“So Cat’s email was a response to your article, she said it was acceptable right? Isn’t that a good thing?” Kara just hummed and Alex rolled her eyes. “What was the article about anyway?”

The blonde perked up at Alex’s question and bounced in her seat slightly. “Oh, it was good. I wrote about volunteer opportunities at different shelters around National City. Remember I volunteered at the homeless shelter over Thanksgiving? I decided to write about the people who spend their time volunteering to help the less fortunate. I was hoping it would go in this issue since it’s right before Christmas and when I was at the shelter, they told me they really need help around Christmas time for the food drives.”

Alex stifled the urge to roll her eyes and just smiled indulgently at her younger sister. The girl was basically a puppy personified, of course she would write a story about spreading kinds and generosity around the holidays. “Well, Cat Grant liked it, so it’ll definitely be going into the issue.”

“She said something about liberals like to feel guilty…”

The older girl burst out laughing at that statement, “That’s what she said? Oh she’s good, I might just have new respect for Cat Grant. If she got your name right, I might even hate her less.”

“Alex…”

“No no, no more talk of Cat Grant, I have to listen to you moon over her enough. Christmas break is only a few days away, what are you going to be doing? I’m living vicariously through you since grad school is kicking my ass. We live together and I feel like I barely see you these days.”

Kara snuggled in closer to Alex and beamed at her sister. “I’ve missed you too Alex, but we’ll have time between Christmas and New Years. I’ll be working at the animal shelter over break, someone has to walk all of the dogs, why not me? And… well, I’ve decided to volunteer at the homeless shelter again on Christmas Eve. I know we usually do something, but…”

“It’s fine, I’ll be able to drink all the eggnog I want and watch my favorite Christmas movie-”

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.”

“- So I’ll be fine by myself on Christmas Eve while you’re out saving the world one homeless shelter at a time. More eggnog for me.”

“You better not drink all the eggnog Alexandra Danvers,” Kara yelled out, whacking the older girl on the arm a few times.

“Alright, alright, lay off.” Alex grumbled out, queueing up their Netflix list and clicking on a random Christmas movie. “We have like zero food in the fridge so take-out and movies? We deserve a night since we’ve basically survived finals at this point.”

“I’ll get the menus!” Kara squealed, bouncing off the couch to locate their collection of takeout menus. “Don’t start the movie yet Alex.”

“It’s already started!”

“Put it on pause!”

“I don’t want to.”

“Alex!”

 

* * *

 

“Kara!” The blonde glanced up when she heard the shelter supervisor John Jones bellow her name. The man was older, late middle-aged, ex-military that decided to spend his retirement and officer’s pension looking after people who had fallen through the cracks. The fact that many of the homeless and low-income population in National City were veterans further cemented his decision to help them. Kara was slightly nervous the first time she met John because of his intimidating stance and rigid expression, but she soldiered on and after volunteering at the shelter for over a month, she finally got him to crack a smile. Kara considered it one of her greatest accomplishments and proceeded to greet the man with a bright smile and a large black coffee every day she volunteered. John rolled his eyes to keep up his tough, ex-military front, but she could see him smile into his coffee when he thought nobody was looking.

Her eyes fell on the man and she jogged over to him, her usual smile on her face. “Hi Boss,” she grinned, her blue eyes sparkling and the puff on the end of the Santa hat perched on her head swayed slightly with her movement.

John rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me boss,” he muttered out. “I don’t know what you did Danvers, but we’ve had a lot of volunteers this season, either helping or bringing things we need.”

“I didn’t do anything John, I don’t, what, no,” Kara stammered, her face bright red. 

“Right, anyway, we have a new volunteer today. I don’t think she’s ever set foot in a shelter, so if you could show her around…” He motioned towards the front desk and Kara turned, a gasp leaving her mouth when she spotted who was waiting.

“Cat Grant?” She let out a hushed screech, shock evident in her tone.

“You know her? Good, this will make it easier.” John walked over to the older girl and motioned Kara to follow him. “Miss Grant, this is one of our regular volunteers Kara Danvers, she’ll be showing you around and you just do as she does.”

John walked off leaving the two young women standing in the lobby. “Well Kiera Danvers,” Cat smirked, letting her eyes roam over Kara’s form before finally settling on her face. “Should've known that you would be here, this is the main shelter you wrote about in your article after all.”

“Ah Miss Grant, er Cat, what are you doing here?” Kara stuttered out.

“Volunteering, it is Christmas time after all, being part of the Christmas spirit and all that.”

“I, um, what?”

“Do pay attention Kiera,” Cat snapped, “And we’re here to volunteer, help people in need, has that ridiculous hate interfered with your thought process or are you ready to get started.” 

Kara pouted before leading the older girl away. “It’s not a stupid hat,” she muttered.

“It looks ridiculous.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, it would be almost sacrilege to not wear a Santa hat.”

“Chop chop Kiera, we have less fortunate to take care of.”

A tiny sliver of dread ran through Kara as she showed Cat around the shelter and back to the food line where they would be serving food and the kitchens where they would clean up from the meal. Cat Grant was determined, passionate, fierce, opinionated, strong, beautiful, and many more things. She was a beacon for truth, seeking it and fighting for it with everything that she did, but that doesn’t mean she took the side of the ‘little guy.’ One word Kara had never heard used to describe Cat Grant was caring, or even understanding. She didn’t know how this would work out.

“So Kiera,” Cat started when they were dishing out spoonfuls of vegetables and mashed potatoes to the people moving through the line. “Tell me, what made you want to start volunteering at a shelter. Bubbly blonde art major doesn’t seem the type to volunteer.”

“You know my major?” Kara was surprised. She didn’t think that the older girl knew her correct name, let alone her major.  
“Of course I know your major Kiera, I did TA your class last year and had access to your file,” Cat rolled her eyes. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed the layouts and art selections for the paper have drastically improved since you started working there.”

“Er, right, um, well my foster parents and sister are all doctors helping the people, changing the world with their research, so I guess I just wanted a way to give back. I started working at an animal shelter in high school, then got a job at one here when I moved for school. I guess volunteering at a homeless shelter was the next step.”

“You have foster parents, that’s mildly intriguing,” Cat murmured, glancing at Kara out of the corner of her eye while smiling as she spooned out green beans and carrots.

“Ah, um, well, my…” Kara’s voice trailed off and Cat looked over at her, taking in her distant expression. “My parents died when I was young, in a car accident.”

“Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, it still hurts but Eliza and Jeremiah have been great, and Alex is the best.” Kara gave a faint smile, “My mother was a judge and my dad was a scientist, friends with Jeremiah. They also helped people, so by volunteering, helping out, it feels like I’m still close to them.”

Cat was silent for a while and Kara worried that she had said something that upset the older girl when she finally spoke. “My family is… dysfunctional at best. My father was really the only one on my side, but he died when I was in high school. My mother… Well she’s always been more concerned with her status, her famous friends, writing her book, she never paid me much mind, except when I did something she didn’t approve of however, like going to school for journalism.” She chuckled dryly, “If I didn’t have my trust fund and my mother feared the negative attention she’d get for cutting me off financially, then I would probably be homeless as well.”

Kara wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement so she returned her attention to dishing out mashed potatoes. She watched Cat the rest of the time, observed how she smiled at and interacted with each person, talking to them, treating everyone who came in like they were the most important people in the room. Kara smiled and joked with them, laughed with them. Cat treated them like they were nobility, or just people, someone deserving of respect and dignity. The younger blonde knew that while many of the people in line knew her and liked her, they were grateful to Cat, grateful that this woman was treating them in such a way that returned their dignity to them, something that they feared the hardships of life had taken from them. 

She knew at that moment that she loved Cat Grant. It hit her like a whisper and a hurricane at the same time. It wasn’t just a crush or deep admiration, but full blown love. It had been building for a long time, she just didn’t realize what it was until this very moment. She was in trouble.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Kara said to Cat later when they were washing the dishes. “I’m sorry she’s not… well…”

Cat laughed lightly and looked over at the other blonde. “I’m not, everything that I am, everything that I have and will have. I probably owe it to my mother, her constant pushing, her disbelief, it made me all that more determined to succeed.” 

“I can understand that,” Kara murmured. “My best friend Lucy, her dad and sister are kind of… well, she’s determined to do her best despite what they say.”

“Some people thrive in hostility,” Cat replied. She turned to fully look at the younger blonde, the one she had been tormenting for the past year with menial tasks, but also the same one that had been tormenting her for close to a year and a half now. She noticed the sunny, bubbly blonde the first day of her job assisting with a freshman English class. Her large smile, her bright blue eyes and her unwavering desire to be better, to do better. She wrote scathing comments on her papers even as she wished to whisper sweet words in her ear. It was annoying, irritating, frightening so she continued to be hard on the girl, continuing the trend when she applied to work for the paper. Cat never questioned her sexuality, it was never an issue. She liked who she liked, men or women, and she wouldn’t cave to anyone’s expectations of her life. Kara was unexpected though. She was unusual, an outlier among the statistics of people she was usually attracted to: older, obviously attractive, rich, on the path to success. The blonde was younger and obviously not rich, an artist so success was debatable. 

But she was beautiful. Heartbreakingly, devastatingly beautiful. It was a type of beauty that would grow in the years to come, one that would make people stop and take notice. Cat had noticed early though, had seen behind the ponytail, glasses and paint splattered hands. This was a beauty that grew from the inside, better than any of the other dalliances she’s had in the past. She wasn’t sure what to do about her feelings, but she knew that if she waited someone else would notice what she had.

“You aren’t wearing glasses,” Cat realized suddenly. She had been staring at the girl off and on the whole day and she just now realized that she wasn’t wearing her usual black frames.

“Ah,” Kara noticed, touching her face. “I don’t usually wear them so I didn’t notice. They’re for reading really, so I wear them when I have to do a lot of reading for classes, or working for the newspaper.”

“I can’t decide which look I like more,” Cat murmured and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, nothing. We should really get back out there. Chop chop Kara.” Cat wandered out of the kitchen, leaving Kara to stare after her.

“She called me Kara…”

 

* * *

 

“Oh wow, I’m exhausted,” Kara moaned as she stretched out her arms and back out as she and Cat left the shelter later that evening.

“I will admit, I have new appreciation for regular volunteers, that was tiring and hard work,” Cat agreed, lightly stretching her own arms as well but not bending back as far as the younger girl. “I am starving though. It didn’t feel right to take food from them we they need it more. I should probably head home and see if I can find anything…”

“Or,” Kara blurted out without realizing it. When Cat turned to face her, Kara blushed. “Or you could come with me. I know this great Chinese place not to far from here. They stay open late, even on Christmas Eve, my sister and I usually order from there.”

Cat gave the girl another assessing look. “Are you asking me on a date Kiera?” It was a gamble, but one that paid off when Kara immediately turned bright red and started sputtering. “Relax Kara, I was joking.” Sort of. “So, Chinese? There better not be bars on the windows, I don’t eat places with bars on the windows.”

“Ah, well, it’s just um, right over here,” Kara stammered out again, leading the older girl around the corner and down the street to a tiny, hole in the wall Chinese restaurant tucked out of the way from the main thoroughfare of National City.

“There are bars on the windows…”

“It’s good Cat, I promise,” Kara giggled nervously ushering her into the restaurant. The staff, a small family consisting of older parents and three children varying in ages from late teens to early thirties, greeted Kara with hugs and smiles, ushering the two to a table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Cat looked around and was pleasantly surprised by the quaintness of the interior and the atmosphere created by the dim, low hanging lights. There were a few other people in the restaurant, but not many since it was Christmas Eve.

It was awkward for a bit, neither really knew what to say to the other. They weren’t friends, not really, acquaintances more than anything else but there was something. They both knew it but were afraid to bring it up so they avoided conversation. They ordered their food, Cat ordering something with vegetables and Kara ordering an extra large order of potstickers. Cat made a comment about potstickers being more fat and oil than food, causing Kara to gasp and immediately start defending her favorite food. Their discussion shifted from food, to the newspaper, to classes, each topic delving further and further into personal matters, revealing insights into personalities, emotions, values. 

As much as the beginning was awkward, the rest of the evening was enlightening and amazing. “Well Kara, I have to say, you really do know how to show a girl a good time,” Cat laughed as they walked out of the restaurant together.

Kara blushed again, but instead of stammering, she just looked down shyly, “I try.”

Cat would never admit it, but her heart melted. This girl was just too precious and sweet and adorable. Cat would take those words with her to the grave. As she gazed up into startlingly blue eyes, since Kara was just a few inches taller than her, and thought that maybe she could share the words, her thoughts, with someone, just one person.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Cat whispered, the space between them decreasing. 

“I’m going to let you,” Kara replied, her words soft. They locked eyes for a moment, a brief moment where time seemed to freeze before Cat pushed forward. Their eyes slid shut and their lips connected. It was soft, chaste, everything that a first kiss should be, but Cat wanted more, they wanted more. They pressed together more fully, their lips moving in a rhythmic dance, Cat’s aggression balancing Kara’s height to have them on a more even playing field. There was a brief brushing on tongue on lips before they broke apart. Kara’s hands were cupping Cat’s cheeks and the older girl had hers holding the younger blonde’s ribcage. 

Kara hesitantly opened her eyes and found Cat studying her, emerald eyes giving her an unreadable look. “I just realized I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Kara whispered. The eyes softened and Kara felt Cat’s hands move down slightly to squeeze her hips. She bent down again and brushed another soft kiss on Cat’s lips. “It was better than I could have imagined.”

“It was,” Cat agreed before a smirk crossed her face. “There was less tongue though than I imagined. I usually fantasized about exploring every inch of your mouth every time you started babbling.”

The younger blonde gave her a dumbstruck look at her comment before shaking herself out of it. “I don’t… do that with anyone without going on a date first.”

“Doesn’t this count as a date?” The shorter blonde asked, gesturing back towards the Chinese restaurant.

“An official date!” Kara squeaked out.

Cat just hummed and leaned forward again, letting her nose brush up and down Kara’s throat. “Then will you go with me on a date? The day after Christmas, the next day, soon. I don’t want to wait.” Kara felt her knees buckle a little but she nodded, agreeing to a date a few days after Christmas. “I’ll pick you up,” Cat said, “I know somewhere, a small Italian place, you’ll love it.”

Kara smiled, a full, bright, earth shattering smile that left Cat quaking slightly in her shoes. The girl moved her hands from Cat’s face back to her hair and scratched her fingers lightly on her scalp as she connected their lips together for a third time. “Merry Christmas Cat,” she murmured against the older girl’s lips.

“Merry Christmas to me indeed.”

The younger girl sighed in exasperation before breaking away, lacing their fingers together as they made their way back to the shelter to get Cat’s car. Cat insisted on driving Kara home and walked the girl to her door after arriving at her apartment building. She pulled the taller blonde down for one last kiss before leaving her smiling like a dope in front of her door. Kara shakily unlocked her door and entered her apartment, shutting the door and leaving back against it with a sigh.

“What’s up with you?” Alex asked as she looked over at her sister, a large glass of eggnog in her hand.

“Oh Alex,” Kara sighed, skipping over to her sister. “I just had the best day, let me tell you…”

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Lucy blinked as Kara finished her story and leaned back against the couch. “Huh,” she said, eyeing the blonde. “How did I never hear this story before?”

“Cat and I decide to keep it to ourselves, and Alex of course. Though I told you about the first date date as soon as it was over.”  
“Yes, but not the first actual date, the one that was super romantic in a dorky way with a kiss that would make the perfectly climatic moment for any romantic movie.” Lucy sighed, “I’m insanely jealous though I don’t have time for a relationship right now with law school.”

Kara gave her friend a sympathetic look and was about to reply when the front door opened again and Cat’s voice carried in her greeting. “Oh Lucy,” she said, stopping when she saw the other woman. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“I was just about to leave. I flew all the way here to demand an explanation from your fiancée why she didn’t tell me, her best friend, about her engagement.” Lucy shot Kara a slightly fake dirty look as she stood to hug Cat. “Don’t mind me though, I’m heading out. I’m meeting up with Alex and we’re going to hit a few bars.” She let go of Cat and turned back to Kara, “Call me, we’ll talk wedding. I’m planning the bridal shower since I’m sure Alex has called dibs on helping Cat with the bachelor party.”

“And why am I the one receiving the bachelor party?” Cat asked, her hands on her hips and an expression mixed between amusement and irritation.

Lucy smiled winningly at Cat and patted her cheek. “We all know who wears the pants in this relationship. I’ll see you both later!” The woman disappeared out the door leaving Cat bemused and Kara with a mortified look on her face.

“Did you have fun with Lucy?” Cat asked, sitting next to her fiancée on the couch. 

“I did, though I wish she could stay longer, but the law waits for no one I guess,” Kara murmured, snuggling into Cat. “She wanted to know our story.”

Cat started combing her fingers through silken, gold strands of hair. “I thought you already told her about our first date?”

“Not the  _ very  _ first one.”

Realization crossed Cat’s face, “Oh.”

“You don’t mind?”

“No,” the older blonde smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s neck. “It would be silly to continue keeping it from her, I mean we are going to be getting married on our anniversary after all. It makes more sense if people knew why the day was special to us.”

Kara hummed and pressed herself impossibly closer to Cat. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m back here with you,” Cat sighed, “I work with idiots.”

“You’ll be queen of all media in no time Cat, I believe in you.”

Cat smiled, “My biggest fan.”

“Always.” The younger blonde gave Cat a soft kiss before glancing over at the Christmas tree that she was reluctant to take down as it signaled the end of the season. She didn’t want it to end. “We’ll have to take that down soon won’t we,” she sighed out.

“If we want to get our apartment back in order, yes. But it’ll be up again next Christmas, and maybe next time we’ll spend it together as a married couple.”

“I’d like that,” Kara smiled. She gave the tree one last lingering look. It wasn’t so much the Christmas season that had her heart full and singing, but the one that she’s spent the last four Christmases with. She turned her attention back to her lover and leaned her forehead against the older woman’s. “I love you Cat,” she let out a soft whisper, her words barely a breath of air as they caressed Cat’s skin.

Cat always shivered in delight when she heard those words leave Kara’s mouth, knowing that they were said for her, to her. Kara’s love, it was the greatest gift she could ever be given and she continued to thank whoever was listening that she had volunteered at the shelter on Christmas Eve four years ago. “I love you too darling,” she replied, her lips brushing the soft skin of Kara’s cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
